Rose and the Animal
by EmilyA198527
Summary: Rose goes to a WWE event with her friends to watch show, and finds herself drawing the attention of the animal himself, as well as Edge
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or have anything to do with the WWE. I don't claim anything from it. I wrote this story just out of pure enjoyment.

Chapter One

Sitting in a ring side seat, Rose held her hands in the lap of her denim short-sleeved shirtdress. Her round, dark brown eyes scanned the area that she was in with curiosity swimming to the surface. She caught the faint sound of her feet tapping against the floor in the pair of denim flats she wore amongst the voices of many people that were around here in the same area. A shiver went through her body from the sensation of a strand of her curly, black hair falling down from the top of her head, and brushing against her fair complexion.

"There you are, Rose."

Catching the sound of someone's voice calling out to her, she turned and noticed Brittany, her good friend, walking towards her with her boyfriend. They are such a great couple. She gets along with him so well, and he treats her like a queen. I wonder if I will get that lucky one day. A smile etched itself across her delicate skin as she waved at them. "Hi, Brit." she said. Rose spoke in a slightly louder voice due to the loud noises around them at the moment. "I was starting to think that you couldn't find where the seats were."

"I was having a hard time finding you, Rose," Brittany said, "because of the hordes of people around the stands that sell T-Shirts and other merchandise items. They were just standing there and wouldn't let us through at first."

"I had to speak up and get their attention." Jack, Brittany's boyfriend, replied. "It took me a few times to get their attention by yelling, but we finally managed to break through and get out here."

"I am surprised that no one tried to hit you for yelling like that, Jack." Rose caught the sound of Brittany stifling a laugh. She tried to hold it but found herself laughing out as well. She turned her head and noticed a camera man to be turning a camera on her. Oh god! I am going to be seen on national t.v. Just remain calm, Rose. Don't do anything stupid. Relaxing herself from the laugh, Rose flashed the camera one of her sweet smiles that she was known for and did a wave at it at the same time. Her ears tightened up at the sound of people behind her screaming at the camera, and trying to get its attention. She watched it move on down to show other fans there. Her hands reached up, and rubbed her ears a bit.

"You all right, Rose?" Brittany asked.

"I probably say that if it wasn't for the crowds behind me, I wouldn't feel like my ears were about to pop." Lowering her hands down from her ears, she caught the sound of Batista's theme song filling the air. Looks like things are about to come alive here finally. Rose turned her attention to the titan tron, and watched as Batista was making his way down them with the fans cheering him on. Her eyes trailed his body with his movements, taking in every inch of him. He is certainly a very attractive man. I bet he gets alot of girls throwing themselves at him. Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Rose focused her attention back onto him. She watched him make his way to one side of the ring, making the fans going crazy. Her eyes following him coming over to the side of the ring that she was situated on, and watched him look right at her. She looked around herself to see if he was looking at anyone else before she looked back. To her amazement, she found him to be smiling at her a bit before moving away from the ropes.

"I believe that Batista likes you, Rose." Brittany said, coyly. "Perhaps he is going to try and get in your pants tonight."

"Oh please, Brit." Rose said. Speaking in an annoyed tone, she tried to make her voice sound more humorous rather than annoyed. "He can have his pick of any girl here tonight. What makes you think that he would even consider talking to me?"

"Well," Jack said, "I think that he has picked you out since I am sure he normally doesn't look at any girl like he just did with you."

She thought about Brittany's boyfriend said to her for a moment. Catching the theme song for Edge, Rose looked back in time to see Edge sliding inside the ring. She noticed him to be looking in her direction as well. You have got to be kidding me?! First, I see Batista looking at me. Now, I have Edge looking at me?! What in the hell is going on here tonight?! Catching him smirking at her, Rose watched what he was doing. Her found him to be turned away from her to face Batista. She focused in on Batista staring down Edge before she caught him gesturing over towards her.

"She is off limits to you." Batista shouted, loudly.

Rose widened her eyes in awe of what she heard Batista shout at Edge. She started to realize that her friend, as well as her friend's boyfriend, were right about their assumption concerning Batista picking her out. Her ears caught the sound of the bell ringing loudly. Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Rose discovered Edge and Batista to be locked in a tense fight. She got to her feet and watched Batista fighting Edge off the best that he could. Her heart dropped when her eyes gazed upon Edge kicking Batista in the gut, sending him to the mat. "Come on, Batista!" Rose shouted. She screamed out as loud as she could amongst the others around her. "Get up, Batista! Don't let him win!" Looking up, she looked from him to see Edge coming out of the ring on her side. She swallowed a lump down her throat as she watched him.

"So," Edge said, "you like him, don't you?"

She tightened up on the spot with Edge standing right there in front of her. She glanced around the area that she was in for any assistance, but found none there. Her eyes looked back towards him as she swallowed a lump down her throat.

"How about you get a closer look?"

Before she could say anything, Rose found herself being lifted up by her waist and being put over the shoulder of Edge. "Let me go!" Rose screamed. She struggled with Edge to get free. "Put me down!" Turning her eyes towards the ring, her gaze fell upon Batista looking at her up on Edge's shoulder with rage. Oh no. This is not going to be good! She noticed how close she was to the ropes and grabbed onto them. Her upper body strength tightened up, giving her enough power to pull herself into the ring from Edge's shoulder. Rose got inside the ring, and stood up. Seeing Edge climbing in after her, she ran across the ring to the other side of the ropes. Her ears listened to the fans going crazy, bringing her running to a screeching halt. Rose looked back, and found Batista having Edge up in the air before nailing him with the Batista bomb. She drew in a breath of air as she watched Batista look right at her as he pinned Edge.

"One...Two...Three!" the ref shouted.

Rose found herself to be frozen on the spot in the ring with her hands at her sides as her eyes were locked onto the animal's piercing gaze.

"Here is your winner...Batista!" The announcer shouted out to the screaming fans.

Following his movements, she discovered him moving towards her frame. She looked up to him from where she stood before him with a look of curiosity and awe forming within her eyes. I need to thank him for helping me with Edge. I am sure that things would have been a lot different if he did not help me. Opening her mouth to speak, she went silent from the feeling of something wrapping around one of her hands. Her eyes looked down, and stopped upon Batista's large hand wrapped around her own. She followed up his arm to his face once more to find him to be smiling down at her.

"I believe that we both could do with some time alone." Batista said. He moved towards the ropes, pulling her beside him and sat on them for her. "Ladies first."

Rose couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had the animal sitting on the ropes of the ring for her with the intention to take her backstage for them to have time alone together. I really hope this is not a dream. If this is a dream, I really don't want to wake up anytime soon from it. Her body moved through the opening in the ropes and turned towards the direction of the floor. Noticing Batista to be there with his arms extended up towards her, Rose bent down and pressed her hand against his shoulders.

"Here we go." Batista whispered. He lifted her off the mat and placed her down beside him. Slipping his hand around hers once more, he leaned in to one of her ears, brushing his mouth against it. "I believe that we both could do with a little time together to see how we both are...feeling."

She swallowed a golf ball sized lump down her throat at how he had whispered in her ear with a sensual tone in his voice. The possibility of him to be planning to seduce her backstage started to form within her mind. Rose tried to remain calm as her body begun to move up the ramp towards the backstage curtains with Batista by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or have anything to do with the WWE. I don't claim anything from it. I wrote this story just out of pure enjoyment.

Chapter Two

Stepping through the backstage curtains, Rose moved down a long hallway with Batista beside. Her eyes looked around the area that she was in, taking in all the different sights and sounds that were in the hallway. She captured a few supertars and divas walking around on her way down the path before her with the animal at her side. I never imagined that I would be back here in a million years. I don't have the money to afford the passes to get back here and being out at ringside. This is something that truly only happens in my dreams. Her eyes looked at the different doors, taking in the names on each door.

"Here we are."

Catching Batista speaking to her, Rose focused in the direction of where he had brought her to. Her eyes fell upon his own personal dressing room door. She watched him open up the door, and looked down towards her. Her mouth pulled in a breath of air, and swallowed it down.

"Ladies first." Batista said, gesturing her to go inside before he did.

She forced herself to walk over the opened threshold of the door. Rose brought herself to a stop in the middle of his room, and took in her newly found surroundings. Her eyes danced over the black leather sofa that was in the room amongst other expensive looking items, including a flat screen t.v. that was mounted on a nearby wall. Wow. He gets the special treatment wherever he goes. I guess Vince makes sure that his best superstars are treated like celebrities. Hearing the door close, Rose turned around.

"Welcome to my little home away from home." Batista gestured to the room. He spoke in a deep but calm tone of voice. A charming smile moved onto his face as he looked to her. "What do you think of it?"

"It looks n-nice, Batista." She replied. Rose held her hands in front of the dress that she had on for the evening as she looked to his eyes with a bit of nervousness. "It looks like you get alot of nice things."

"Well," Batista replied. "that is one of the perks that comes with being who I am." He walked across the floor, and right up to her. One of his hands reached up, and brushed a stray hair away from her face while his gazed locked onto her like a hunter stalking its prey. "I must say that you look very nice tonight."

Rose blinked her eyes in surprise at hearing the compliment. She glanced down at herself and than looked back up to him with a little bit of confusion. "I don't want to sound rude here, Batista-"

"Call me Dave."

"Dave, but I am not wearing anything nice. This is just a dress that I made earlier this year. It is nothing right off the rack of some expensive clothing store."

"Well...I think that you look very beautiful the way you are." Batista smiled down at her as he looked at her, gazing deeply into her eyes. "I am going to hop into the shower really quick, and get cleaned up. Feel free to have a seat and wait for me out here."

"O-okay." She watched him go over to his bag, and open it up. Wait a minute. He needs to clean up? I bet he has things to do and that I need to get going so that way I don't keep him from some big date that he has planned for later tonight. Drawing in a breath of air, Rose gathered up all of strength and courage to speak. "Do you have plans tonight?"

"You could say that." Turning around, he looked at her with a playful grin on his face. "Why do you ask?"

"W-well, I am asking because if you have a date tonight with someone that you need to get cleaned up for, I can find my way back out to my seat and-"

"Now why would I send you back out into the stands for me to just go out there and find you for our date?"

Her eyes widened to the size of sand dollars at the mention of her being his date for the night. She took a moment to let it sink in before her voice managed to speak up once more. "I-I am your date for tonight?"

"Yes." Batista answered. Placing his suit for the night down onto a nearby chair, he made his way right up to her, and looked down into her eyes. His right hand reached up and cupped a side of her face. "I couldn't imagine me going out with another woman tonight besides you." He caressed the side of her face with his thumb, sliding it across her fair skin. "What is your name?"

"R-Rose." She answered. "My name is Rose Creek."

"Rose." He spoke in a soft yet highly sensual whisper. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Looking deeply into his eyes, Rose found the inner struggle going on inside of Batista. She could tell that deep down inside of him that he was wanting her badly but that he was holding back. I cannot believe this is actually happening! Batista, the animal, is actually holding onto my face, and telling me how beautiful I am. I cannot believe this is really happening to me! Her mouth worked for words but her vocal chords were not working for a few moments. "T-thank you for the kind words, Dave."

"I mean every bit of it." Smirking, he took a couple of steps away from her, and gathered up his suit. "I will be back in a few minutes. Just relax."

"O-okay." Rose watched him head over to the shower and close the door. She let out a heavy sigh from her mouth, releasing a lot of tension that she had held in her body. Moving over to his sofa, one of her hands ran over the spot on her face where he had caressed her skin so gently as her ears listened to the sound of the water running in his your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers.

Chapter Three

Rose moved her hands to rest in the lap of her denim shirt dress. She listened to the sounds of the water running in Batista's shower, as well as to the sound of her shoes tapping against the carpeted floor. _I cannot believe this is actually happening. I am going out on a date with the_ _animal_. A look of awe and wonder started to form across her face as she tried to relax herself. Deep down, she couldn't truly believe that this was going to happen to her. She looked towards the small hallway that led to where Batista's shower was. Images of his muscular body dripping wet started to flood her brain, attempting to erase her rational thinking of the situation.

Knock.

Catching the sound of someone knocking at the door, Rose snapped herself out of her thoughts and rose to her feet. She knew that she needed to answer the door since Batista was in the shower still. Her body moved across the floor of the room , and stopped a foot from the door. Rose moved her hands up to interlock her fingers in front of her midsection. She gathered up as much courage as she could get, and drew in a breath of air. "Yes?" she asked. Her voice had a soft but curious tone to it that mingled in with her southern accent. "Who is it?"

"It's Adam." a voice replied.

_Adam?_ Rose placed her hand on the round, black door knob, and gave it a turn. She pulled the door to her a bit and peeked outside. Her eyes fell upon the sweaty form of the rated R superstar standing in the hallway. _Oh shit!_ She drew in a breath of air, and started to speak once again. "Y-yes, Adam?" She asked. "Can I help you with something?"

"Well, I came by to see Dave," he replied, "but I think that I would rather see you." He flashed a devilish smirk in her direction while his eyes moved up and down her body. "What's your name?"

She knew that this was not right. Deep down, Rose had a feeling that he was assuming things with her that she would never do in a million years with him. Her ears caught the sound of the water no longer running in Dave's shower. Feeling reassured that Batista would be coming out there soon, Rose swallowed a lump down her throat once more before she found the courage to speak up to Edge. "My name is Rose, Adam, and I think it would be best if you leave." She went to push the door close, but noticed that it wouldn't shut. Her eyes looked down, and discovered that Adam had wedged one of his feet into the opening in the door.

"What if I don't want to leave?"

Rose brought her eyes back up at him and looked at him in fear. _This is not good! Batista will be out here any minute, and he is going to see this_ _jerk trying to break into his room to get a piece of me! _She tried to calm herself down and proceeded to speak up once more to him in a more calm tone, masking her nervousness. "Adam, you need to leave.."

"Let's just have a little talk, Rose." He said. Pressing a little weight on the door, Adam made the door open without warning. "I don't think Dave would mind."

Stumbling backwards, Rose fell on the floor on her, landing on her ass. She tightened her eyes a bit as she sat there. Her eyes looked up to see the man known as Edge, walking into the room with a sadistic smile on his face. Her body went into panic mode, alerting all of her senses of the danger that she was in. Scared, Rose spoke in a louder voice to him. "Get out of here, Adam!"

"Oh come on, Rose. Let's just talk for a bit and get to know each other."

_He is really like his character. He is a sadistic, egotistical, douche bag that does not know when he needs to shut the hell up!_ Opening her mouth to speak up once more, her ears caught the sound of heavy foot steps coming up the hallway from the bathroom. She turned her head, and caught a glimpse of Batista rushing in there, wearing a very nice, tailored suit. Rose glanced down, and saw him to have dropped a rather large, black gym bag on the floor with a thud. Her eyes looked up to his face, finding it seething with unbridled rage.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing in here, Adam?!" Batista shouted. He voiced his rage at him while his hands tightened into fists. "You have no business in here!"

"Relax, Dave." Adam answered. He brought his hands up in a submissive gesture, but kept the look on his face the same. "I just came in here to talk to your little friend is all."

_Talk my ass! You were going to do more than just talk, asshole!_ Rose looked up at him in annoyance as she was in the floor. She moved her eyes back towards Batista, and found him looking down at her on the floor. Her eyes watched him look in Edge's direction with rage starting to consume him, completely.

"Get the hell out of my room, Adam, or I will call the cops on your ass." Batista stated, firmly.

Keeping her attention on Batista, Rose found him to be stretching his hands down to her. She slipped her hands into his, wrapping her fingers around the sides of his hands. A soft noise left her mouth as her body straightened back up. Her eyes looked towards where her feet were directly in front of his very nice shoes before she managed to turn her gaze up towards his face.

"See you around, Rose." Adam said, walking out the door.

Rose looked towards the door and let out a sigh. "Looks like I was right about that guy." She said, softly. She turned her face back towards Batista's direction, and locked eyes on him. "He is a total douche bag."

"He is definitely that." Batista said. He removed one of his hands from one of her hands, and brushed some strands of her hair that had fallen in front of her face away from her soft skin. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"I-I am fine." Shivers went through her body at feeling him touching her skin with the tips of his fingers. Fires of desire and lust started to consume her. _He is making it so hard to be polite and courteous like I have been raised. His touch makes me want him now, and not care about_ _where we have sex._ She pulled in a breath of air, calming down the feelings of passion and desire. Rose took a moment to work her mouth a bit before words finally came out of it. "He just startled me is all. I tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't go."

"Well...If I had seen someone as beautiful you, I would have a hard time in just walking away as well." He flashed a charismatic smile in her direction as he slipped his fingers of his other hand between hers. "Let's get out of here before that asshole shows up here again."

"I am all for that." A soft giggle escaped her mouth after she had responded to him. She found his sense of humor rather infectious and enjoyable. Rose gave his hand a soft squeeze. Her eyes watched him pick up a nearby bag that he had dropped during the heat of the moment. She drew in one more breath before she moved out of the room with Batista leading the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Chapter Four

Moving down a long hallway, Rose walked at a steady pace with Batista beside her. Her eyes looked around the area, taking in all that they could do. _I cannot believe this. I am the luckiest girl in the entire world. Not only did I get to come backstage, but I am on my way to a date with the animal. I_ _don't_ _think anything else can top that._ Her gown swayed around her knee caps as she kept on moving, soft sound of her shoes thudding against the cement floor echoed up to her ears.

"What kind of food do you like, Rose?" Batista asked, breaking the silence.

She snapped herself out of her mind, and back to reality. Her eyes found their way to his face, and noticed him looking at her with a look of kindness on his face. "Well," she replied, "I am fine with anything really. I am not at all a picky eater, Dave."

"So, we don't have to go to some expensive restaurant for me to impress you?"

"Dave, you have already impressed me up to this point. I mean, you helped me out in the ring, as well as in your dressing room, with Adam when he tried to put his hands on me, and you are taking me out on a date with you." Rose kept her full attention on Batista as she moved at a steady pace down the hallway with him. "I don't know if there is anything else that you haven't done to impress me."

"I believe that I can come up with something."

A shy smile started to sweep across her face from seeing him looking at her like he was. Her body started to come to life from his gaze. She realized that he was so different from all the other guys that she had went out with before, and that none of them measured up to the man that he truly was. Looking ahead, Rose moved herself through the backstage entrance doorway with him at her side. "So, which car is yours?"

"My vehicle is over there." Batista said, motioning with his free hand. "Its the only 2012 Red Ford Mustang in the parking garage here."

She glanced over towards the right left side of her body. Her eyes fell upon the form of a sleek, crimson red car parked in the closest spot to the backstage door. Oh my goodness...This is a really nice car indeed. It looks nicer than some of the cars back in my hometown at the dealerships. Rose made her way up to it, letting her eyes get a closer look of the vehicle. "This looks amazing, Dave."

"You think so?"

Turning her head, Rose watched him head for the rear of the car. Her eyes brightened up with excitement and wonder. "Trust me when I say this to you. The cars back in my hometown have nothing on this car. They are not half as nice as what you got here."

"I will take that as a compliment." Batista said. Smiling, he popped open the trunk of his car, and placed his gym bag in the area. "Do you need to tell your friends that you will be away for the evening?"

"I am sure that they will be okay." Rose remained where she stood while her body started to relax itself a bit more from being so tense earlier. "I arrived to the arena via a taxi cab to meet up with my friend, Brittany, and her boyfriend."

"You didn't come with a date?"

"I am not as lucky as my friend to have some guy drooling all over me." Her body jumped a bit when she caught the loud sound of his trunk slamming shut. She pulled in a breath of air, and relaxed her nerves once more. "Besides, I have gotten used to being alone."

"Well," Batista said, "I think that is going to change."

"Why do you say that?" Rose focused in on him walking towards where she stood at the passenger side door of his vehicle. She swallowed a lump down her throat out of nervousness. Turning her back to face the vehicle, her back pressed against the body of the car. Her eyes held their gaze with him as her heart started to race a bit quicker. Rose noticed his face moving in closer than it had been earlier, and stopped with just an inch between them both.

"I will let that be the surprise." Batista replied. Smiling, he reached around her body, and slipped his hand on the door handle of his sports car. He pulled it open, and motioned for her to climb inside. "Your chariot, my lady."

_Calm down, Rose. You need to calm down before you have a heart attack from everything that he has done for you, and will do for you._ She swallowed a lump down her throat, and moved to the side of the door. Her body waited for the door to open all the way. She eased herself into her seat, and straightened her dress out once inside. Rose flashed him a shy smile as he closed her door back. She let out a puff of air, releasing her nervousness. Her hands trembled a bit as they gathered up her seat belt, and proceeded to pull it over her body to the buckle.

"I believe we are all set." Climbing into the car, Batista pulled his door shut, and slipped his key into the ignition slot. He grabbed his seat belt, and pulled it across his chest. Securing it, his eyes moved over towards his passenger with sensuality lying underneath the surface of it. "So, I know this really nice Italian restaurant in the area. Would it be okay for us to have dinner there?"

"That sounds just fine with me." Rose replied. Nodding her head, she watched him turn the key over in the slot before her ears listened to the sound of the engine roaring from underneath the hood. A smile came to her face from hearing the horses running. She used all of her strength to keep from showing anymore excitement from hearing the power of the motor, wanting to contain herself. Rose turned her attention towards the front window of the car, and looked to the surrounding vehicles just as her body alarmed her of the fast speed it was traveling at on its way out of the parking garage.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Chapter Five

Her eyes caught a sight that she would never see before if she was leaving the parking lot alone: A horde of WWE fans, screaming and yelling. I believe that I am in the twilight zone. I have never seen anything like this before in my entire life. She noticed some guards having to usher the fans back before her eyes looked towards Batista. "Is it always this bad, Dave?" She asked, curiously.

"Actually," Batista replied, smiling, "this is not as bad as it has been before in the past. We have went to cities where we had so many fans around the parking lot exits that we would have to have riot police out just for us to get out of the area without getting hurt, and to also keep the fans from getting hurt as well."

Her eyes blinked in surprise at hearing the confession coming out of Batista's mouth. She had no idea that the job would be as dangerous as it is to the wrestlers as it is for the fans that put themselves out in the open just to meet them. "I never thought that this job would be so dangerous on both sides of the fence."

"It is at times, but for the most part...it is a job that I enjoy to do very much." Turning his head towards her, he flashed her a sincere smile, expressing his contentment. "After all, it is because of this career that I got to meet you tonight."

Hearing the animal flattering her with a sincere compliment, a shy grin started to form on her face. "That is very sweet of you to say to me, Dave. I appreciate the flattery."

"It is not just flattery, Rose." He reached over and took one of her hands into one of his, sliding his fingers between her own. "I mean every single word that I say to you tonight."

_This has to be a dream. There is no way that Batista would be telling me what he is telling me._ Becoming bashful, Rose nodded her head to him with the smile on her face. She looked back towards the road, and found the fans moving away from the road. Her eyes looked towards him. "Looks like our path is clear straight ahead."

"I will lead the way for us." Batista replied.

She held the smile on her face as her attention moved back towards the front window. Looking through the glass, Rose soaked in the different looks and expressions of the WWE fans that had gathered there to see their favorite superstar or diva off before they went on home. Her eyes danced over every one of them.

Ring.

"I will get it." Rose said. She wanted to show Batista that she was at ease with him now, and that she felt comfortable being with him. Her left hand wrapped itself around the back of the black cordless car phone, and brought it up to a side of her head. "Hello. This is Rose Creek. Who may I ask is calling?"

"It seems that we keep talking to one another, Rose." Edge said, coyly. "Perhaps you are out with the wrong person at the moment."

_Edge?! What the hell does he want now?!_ She glanced over to Batista with a worried look on her face before she could try to remove it. Rose looked at him as she tried to speak in a more relaxed tone. "Sir, what do you need?"

"Well, how about you get Dave to bring you back to the parking lot, drop you off, and we head out on a night on a town?" He spoke in a more cocky tone that dripped with self-confidence. "I am pretty sure that I am more man enough than your friend is."

Her rage started to rise to the surface at hearing his comments. She didn't like hearing someone bad mouth another person when the person was innocent. Pulling in another breath, Rose begun to speak, attempting to mask her hatred. "Adam, if you don't have a reason for calling, I am going to hang the phone up now."

"I am pretty sure that I will be seeing you again real soon anyways."

Before she could respond, her ears caught the sound of Edge hanging up on her. She eased the phone back in place, and leaned back in the seat. Her mouth pulled in a breath of air, and let it out in a heated sigh.

"It was Edge, wasn't it?" Batista asked. He spoke in a deep, calm tone to her. "You are too upset for it to be just some average person."

"Yeah...It was Edge." She rubbed her face with her hands for a few moments, trying to wipe off the look of frustration from her face. "He is the most self-centered bastard on the planet. I have never met someone like him."

"What did he say?"

Rose lowered her hands from her face, and looked back over to Batista to see him more focused on the situation since it involved her. Placing her hands back into her lap, she pulled in a breath of air, and released her voice. "He told me that he would be seeing me again real soon, and..."

"And what?"

"He also mentioned that you should just take me back to the arena parking lot, and let me go out with him tonight since he is more of a man than you are." Watching, her eyes became alarmed at the rage building inside of Batista's eyes.

"That son of a bitch!" Batista muttered. Pulling his eyes away, he looked towards the road in front of him and her. He brought his car to a stop at a red light, and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "I should go back there and kick that little piece of shit to death over what he just said to you."

She knew she had to do something. She didn't want him to go back to the arena, and possibly do something to the Rated R Superstar that could land him in jail. Reaching, her right hand placed the palm against the top of his hand, and gently squeezed it. "Please," she said, "don't take us back to the arena. I don't want anything bad to happen tonight, and if you were to get hurt-"

"You are that concerned for me?" Batista asked, surprised that she cared for his well-being. "You mean to tell me that if I got hurt by him, that you would do anything to take care of me?"

"Of course I would!" Rose straightened up, but maintained eye contact with him. "I am not some heartless bitch, Dave. I have feelings, and I would be heartbroken if something happened to you when it could be avoided." She pulled her hand away and looked down to her lap, letting out a breath. Rose let out a sight through the cracks of her mouth in the form of a hiss, releasing the built up anger.

"Rose..."

Her ears caught the sound of Batista whispering to her in a highly sensual tone. Turning her head, Rose locked her eyes onto him once more. She found him staring directly at her with their faces so close to one another. Rose swallowed a lump down her throat as she awaited his next word.

"I appreciate that you would be upset if something happened to me." He replied. Reaching up, Batista caressed a side of her face with his fingertips, massaging her cheek slightly. "Knowing that you would be heartbroken if something happened to me tells me that you are a genuine, sweet young woman who would never do anything to hurt me. That is very special to me."

I so badly want to kiss him now. He is so close to me that I can feel his breath seeping inside the cracks of my mouth. The urge to kiss him started to eat away at her. She wanted to taste his lips, and to feel the unbridled heat that resided within him. Opening her mouth, she went silent at the sound of a car beeping behind them. She glanced back through the rear window, and saw a line of cars sitting there. "I think we best get moving."

"I believe that where we are going for dinner," Batista said, "will have the perfect atmosphere for us to finally talk without any kind of interruptions."

"I would like that." Looking to him, Rose found him to no longer be upset like he had been, but rather calm and content. She looked back out the front window at the intersection that they had arrived to. A sensation of something on one of her hands seeped up her body to her mind. Casting a glance, her eyes discovered one of his hands holding her hand closest to him. A shy smile stretched across her face from seeing his hand with hers before she looked the front window once more. She listened to the sound of the engine roaring as the vehicle sent her flying down the path with Batista at her side.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Chapter Six

_I wonder what type of restaurant that Dave is taking me to. As far as I know of, there are a few Italian restaurants in this party of the city._ Her curiosity started to get the best of her. She wanted to know where he was taking her to, but she also wanted it to be a surprise. Turning her eyes towards the left side of the road, Rose caught a glimpse of a small Italian restaurant with the name "Bella's Place" above on top of the building, glowing in white lights. She tilted her head to the side with the curiosity beginning to surface.

"Here we are, Rose." Batista said, breaking the momentary silence. "This is Bella's Place. It is a nice, quiet restaurant away from the busier parts of the city."

"It looks nice to me, Dave." Rose replied. She pulled her eyes away from the establishment and looked back to him. "This is actually the first time that I have ever been to this restaurant."

"Really?" He pulled the Ford Mustang into a parking space in front of the restaurant, and parked the vehicle. Turning, he focused his attention on her once more with a look of curiosity on his face, matching hers. "You haven't been to this place before?"

"No, I haven't. I live a long ways away from this city, and I don't get to come here often. So, when I do, I usually end up eating at a place that is in the busier parts of the city." She watched him turn the car off before her eyes move to his face. Her eyes noticed how his eyes had never left her face for a single moment.

"I believe that there is so much about you, Rose, that a single night is not enough to get to know all of you." Batista smiled at her. He opened up his door, and walked around to the other side of the car.

_Is he suggesting that this might be the first of other dates to come with him? No. It can't be...can it?_ Rose drew in a breath, calming down her racing heart that was running as fast as a herd of Mustang horses. She turned her head, and watched Batista open up her door for her.

"Shall we, Rose?" Batista asked, extending one of his hands towards her.

"We shall." She slipped off her sea tbelt, and moved one of her hands into his. Rose moved to a standing place outside of his car, and stepped to the side of him. Smiling, her ears caught the sound of him closing her door.

"You are in for a real treat tonight." Gripping her hand, Batista led her towards the restaurant. He moved at a slow, steady pace to keep from rushing in there with her. His eyes moved back to her once more, and gazed upon her face. "Since it seems that no one is really here, we will get the restaurant all to ourselves, and not have to worry about any trouble from fans coming in and bombarding me with autograph requests."

Nodding her head, Rose suddenly remembered Adam's phone call to them in the car. She remembered him saying that he would be seeing her again real soon. There was doubt starting to form within her head about them truly being alone. She took a moment to snap herself out of her moment of worry, and spoke up in a soft yet curious voice. "Dave, does Adam know about this place?"

"Adam has no idea of this place." Batista replied. His deep voice released a chuckle as he spoke to her. "He will be more concerned with getting to his hotel, getting cleaned up, and finding the nearest girl for him to spend the night with instead of going to a classy place such as this with someone special...like you, Rose."

Her heart swelled up at hearing his words to her. She found herself in foreign territory. None of her past dates had ever been this way with her. They always had been so horrible that she would sneak off halfway into the date. However, she realized that would not be the case with Batista. She found him to be everything she had looked for in a person, but wasn't sure if he felt the same for her.

"Allow me." Batista opened up the door, and smiled to her. "In you go."

A soft giggle escaped her mouth as she stepped inside the opened doorway first with her date following behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Chapter Seven

Stepping through a set of double dark oak doors, Rose turned her gaze to face the inside of the restaurant. Her eyes danced over where a tall tree stood in the middle of the building with lights hanging down from it and a bench going all the way around it. _Wow! That looks so beautiful like that. I_ _have never been in a restaurant like this before to have something as pretty as that._ She moved her eyes away from the tree, and noticed how the entire restaurant had a Tuscan Italy vibe to it from the chairs and tables right down to the stone floors and the art on the walls.

"Good to see you again, Dave."

Catching the sound of a voice speaking to her date, Rose moved her eyes to look straight out. She found an elderly woman with a passion for life, walking up to him with a big smile on her face.

"Good evening, Bella." Batista replied. He smiled to the woman as she approached. "How has your evening been for you?"

"We had a big rush earlier." She replied. Leaning up, Bella gave him a kiss on each cheek. She stepped back, and flashed him a sweet smile on her face. "However, now it is nice and calm." Her eyes moved themselves to Rose. "Well, well, well..." She spoke with a slight chuckle in her voice at discovering him to be having a woman with him. "Who is this lovely young woman that you have with this evening?"

Rose's bashfulness started to form on her face. She flashed her a shy smile as she started to move her mouth. "My name is Rose Creek, ma'am." She replied. Her cheeks had a little flush to them. "I appreciate your compliments to me."

"Don't mention it, sweetie." Bella motioned them to follow her. "I have a perfect table in the back for you this evening."

Nodding her head, she moved in the direction that the woman was motioning her to follow her in. She glanced towards Batista to see him having a shy look to his face as well. This took her by surprise since he was known as "The Animal". He could command someone's attention just by merely uttering one word in the microphone or just glaring at them with intensity. Seeing him looking a bit bashful was something brand new to her.

"Here you are."

Rose pulled her eyes away from him, and looked to where Bella was motioning them to sit. Her gaze fell upon a corner booth with lights strung around it, giving it more of a romantic feel to it. She flashed her a sincere smile before her body eased itself into the corner booth to a spot.

"Would you like the usual, Dave?"

"I think that Rose would like the usual as well, Bella." Batista replied. Scooting himself in on the other side, he positioned his body right by Rose's side. "Can we also have two glasses of white wine?"

"You got it."

She watched the woman walk away from their table before her eyes found their way to her date's face once more. "Dave," she asked, "what is the usual that you get here?"

"It is a bowl of spaghetti with cheese on top, and a side order of bread sticks." He smiled at her. "Trust me, Rose. You are going to love it."

"I am looking forward to it." She found herself slipping more and more into the moment with him, forgetting that he is a big WWE superstar that many women wanted. She didn't look at him as a celebrity, but as a normal guy who just happened to be known world-wide for what he did for a living. "So, is there anything in particular that you want to know about me?"

"You mentioned to me earlier that you live away from this city."

"That's true."

"Where exactly do you live, Rose?"

"Well," Rose answered, "I live in a small town called Monticello. It is about a three-hour drive away from this city. I normally don't come up here because the drive usually takes a lot out of my bank, as well as the gas."

"Why do you come up here then?"

"I usually come up here to spend time with Brittany since she lives here." She looked up to see Bella coming with their food and their drinks. _Wow!_ _She is really quick at getting the food out. I wonder if she is working alone or if there is someone else in the back with her that makes the food._ After seeing the plate before her, Rose drew in a breath of air before she spoke up. "Bella, you are really fast at cooking."

"Actually," Bella said, "I knew that Dave would be paying me a visit tonight. So, I made sure that his favorite meal fixed up and ready to serve once he sat down. It is a good thing that I made extra tonight."

Rose waited for Bella to walk away before she took up her fork. She spun some of the spaghetti on the fork, and slipped the food into her mouth. Her mouth slipped it down her throat, taking in the delicious taste of it. Looking to Batista, she smiled at him as she waited for her mouth to empty the food. "It is really good."

"Glad that you liked it." Batista replied. He started to eat his food as well as he looked to her. "So, is there anything that you would like to ask me?"

"Well," Rose said, "there is something that I have wanted to know." She swallowed another big gulp of spaghetti down her throat before she spoke up in a slightly nervous voice. "Tonight, before your match, I noticed you pointing over towards me and telling Adam that I was off-limits. Why did you say that?"

"I told him that because I was planning to ask you out tonight." He turned his head to her after taking a bite of his bread stick, and looked into her eyes with a deep, sensual desire. "It just so happened that fate decided to play in my favor tonight is all."

Rose's cheeks flushed with a little more color at hearing his confession to her. He had planned to ask her out tonight right from the moment his eyes fell on her where she had sat in her ring side seat. Allowing her shyness to expose itself in the form of a smile on her face, she begun to eat her meal with Batista in the privacy of Bella's Place.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Chapter Eight

"Oh my..." Rose whispered. She placed her fork down on a plate of some spaghetti left over. She lifted her hands up, and looked towards Batista with a smile on her face. "I cannot eat another bite, Dave. I feel like I am about to burst."

"I agree with you on that one." Batista said. Pushing his plate away, he scooted out from being in the round booth. "I will be right back."

Her eyes watched him walk off in a direction._ He is probably going to go pay for our dinner. I better get up, and straighten my dress out._ She moved her hands down on the seat that her body sat on, and pushed herself towards an opening. Rose moved to her feet, and lowered her hands to her dress. Casting her glance down, her palms brushed against her gown, smoothing out the wrinkles that had formed there. She softly hummed as she fixed her dress up a bit better. Her ears caught the sound of the song "Safe and Sound" echoing through the restaurant. She lifted her head, and looked around the area that she was in. Turning around, her eyes fell upon the form of Batista in a spot, removing his jacket.

"I hope that this doesn't seem too forward of me." He draped his jacket across the back of a chair. His tall, muscular form walked across the floor with his pale blue shirt fitting his muscular upper half perfectly, and his black slacks to be nicely, pressed without a single wrinkle there. Standing before her, he showed his hand to her with a smile upon his face. "Rose," he said, sensually, "may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

All at once, Rose's body froze immediately at his request. _My dear god! He is asking me for a dance, and I am not saying anything?! Say something,_ _Rose!_ _Do not let this chance slip past you!_ She used all of her strength to force the blockage in her throat to go down towards her stomach. "Y-you may, Dave." She answered. She spoke softly to him as she looked up to him. Her eyes exuded awe at him asking her. Keeping her focus on him, her right hand slipped into his extended hand.

"I believe that tonight is just the first of many wonderful times to come for the both of us." Keeping a hold on her hand, Batista moved her other hand on top of his shoulder before sliding his free arm around her back, letting his hand rest against the small of her back.

Shivers ran through her body from the mere touch of his hand resting upon the lower part of her back, pressing against the fabric of her simple dress. She thought for a moment that this truly could not be happening to her. Dancing with one of the most attractive men she had been around seemed almost like it was too good to be true. However, she found herself living that vision. After a few more moments of standing still, Rose begun to move with him to the music that was playing in a slow waltz. "You are full of surprises, Dave." she said, gently. Her voice harbored a slight chuckle, trying to make her tone sound not so nervous.

"Why do you say that, Rose?"

"Well, this is one thing I did not expect to happen." Her eyes brightened as her body seemed to have a glow to it from the smile on her face. "I was expecting for you to treat me to a nice meal, and then take me to my friend's home before leaving for your hotel."

"You were not expecting to be sharing a dance with me in a private Italian restaurant?"

"That was far from my mind." Her body moved a bit more lively with him. She stepped out, and twirled with his hand holding one of hers above her head. Rose moved towards him, and found her body pressed against his. She discovered their mouths dangerously close to one another once more. Rose inhaled a breath of air while keeping eye contact with him.

"There is something else that I have wanted to do with you, Rose." Batista said. His voice took on a highly sexual tone, matching the growing look in his eyes. "Something that I cannot deny to do any longer."

She looked to him in awe of hearing his confession. Her body trembled with need for him. She wanted to badly feel his mouth against hers. Holding her focus on his eyes, Rose wet her lips with her tongue before having it to slide back inside her mouth. "What do you wish to do with me, Dave?"

"This."

Before she could respond to him, Rose found her lips being cut off by his mouth pressing itself down against hers. She closed her eyes, and slipped into the kiss with him. _He tastes perfect to me. The warmth of his mouth is so intoxicating. I wish that this moment would never end._ She slid her arms around the back of his head as she held his kiss. Her mouth moved along with his, keeping the rhythmic motion going. Her body tightened up from his arms moving around her back, sliding his hands up and down the back of her dress. Rose opened her mouth a little more, and granted his tongue entrance into her mouth. She softly moaned when she found him accepting her invitation. Suddenly, her mouth found itself pulled away from his. She looked up to him in concern. "Dave," she asked, breathing hard. "is something wrong?"

"I think," Dave replied, "we best continue this elsewhere." He spoke in a deeper tone of voice. He struggled to keep his cool. Looking at her with eyes like that of an animal about to pounce, Batista got a hold of one of her hands, and gazed deeper into her eyes. "Will you come with me to my hotel for the night?"

She found herself in a situation like she assumed herself to be. Deep down, she had known that he possibly would want sex from her. Her rational side was screaming at her to leave him there, and not look back. Rose gazed deeper into her eyes, and found something else about him in that moment. He was not trying to have a one night stand with her, but that he truly needed her as badly as she needed him. Despite her rational side screaming at her to leave, she nodded her head to him. "I will stay the night with you, Dave." She spoke in a whisper. A soft gasp escaped her mouth as she found herself being picked up into his arms, and carried towards the entrance of the restaurant.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Chapter Nine

Being carried outside of the restaurant, Rose had her arms wrapped around the back of the animal's neck. Her raced quickly with passion and lust starting to consume her. _I don't care if this is the kind of thing that a groupie would do. I need Batista, and I need him now._ She watched him open up her door, and ease her into her seat. Rose quickly secured her seat belt around her body as her ears caught the sound of him shutting the door. She lifted her head, and caught him sliding into his seat and starting up the vehicle. Her hands held the seat belt a bit tightly as she noticed how quickly he pulled out of the parking lot, and on the main road.

"Rose," Batista said, "are you sure about doing this?" He spoke with uncertainty in his deep voice. Quickly, his eyes glanced over at her as fast breaths escaped from his strong lips. "If you don't want to do this, I will take you to your friend's home for the night."

"I don't think that I could walk away now even if I tried, Dave." Rose answered. Her need for him exposed itself in her voice as she spoke. She shivered with such a strong sexual desire that nothing on this planet could cause her to not acknowledge it. "Truth is Dave...I need you more than I have ever needed anyone in my entire life."

"Well, I am glad that we share the same feeling." He held one of her hands, and looked back to the road. Turning the car on another street, his fingers gave her hand a squeeze. "I have wanted you from the moment that I caught your eye in the arena tonight, but I didn't want to seem like a jerk and try to get in your pants like some of the other wrestlers would have."

"You mean like Adam, right?"

"Yes." He pulled his vehicle into the parking lot of a Hilton, and turned the engine off. Turning to her, Batista gazed deeply into her eyes. "I want you to know this now, Rose. I will never hurt you. I only want the best for you."

Her heart ached at hearing such words from him. Reaching up, she caressed a side of his face with her fingertips. "I know you won't hurt me, Dave." She spoke in a soft, sincere voice. She knew that he would never do anything to hurt and that she could trust him completely. Her eyes watched him get out of the driver side seat, and walk around to her side. Rose took a moment to slip her seat belt off. Finding her door opened, she stepped herself out of the car, and watched him close the door behind her. "What if someone sees us?"

"I know a way to get in there without anyone seeing us."

Before another word could be said, Rose found herself moving towards a stairwell that was there for people to move up the stairs outside instead of inside the building. One of her hands reached out, and wrapped itself around his hand. She didn't want to lose him, and didn't plan to either. Rose did her best to keep up with him up the stairs, moving at a faster pace than she had before. The last thing that she wanted was for people to see them together, and start to harass him about her relationship to him. Reaching a hallway, Rose slowed her pace down with him, and moved across the crimson and gold carpeted floor.

"We don't have to rush.." Turning, Batista smiled down at her. He eased her back against a wall beside one of the red doors, and pressed his body against hers. The animalistic look in his eyes returned with a vengeance. He brought up one of his hands, and cupped a side of her face while the other one was moving up and down one of her thighs, rubbing the palm against it. "The thought of you being with me tonight is making me go nuts, Rose."

"Really?" She spoke. Her voice came out in a gasp of air as she held the stare with him. Her body shuddered from his being pressed against hers. "Why am I doing something like that? I am just a local girl who works for a living. I am not some celebrity."

"None of those girls even compare to you, Rose." Moving both of his hands onto the sides of her face, he moved his face in a bit closer while his voice did all the talking for him. "Let me show you what I mean."

She went to speak, but went silent from his lips connecting with hers. A soft moan escaped her mouth and slipped into his. Rose slipped her arms around the back of his neck, as she deepened the kiss with him. She released a soft noise in the kiss with him as she felt him pick her up by her thighs, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her ears caught the sound of the door opening up, but she didn't pull away from the kiss. She tightened up her arms and legs, holding him on their way inside of his room.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Chapter Ten

Moving inside the room, Rose eased her grip from around the back of his neck, and eased up the grip her legs had on his waist. Her back pressed against the door, causing it to close on its own. Her lips moved feverishly with Dave's mouth, slipping deeper into the moment with him. She pulled out of the kiss with him to catch her breath, and looked down at him from where she was up on him.

"You are amazing, Rose." Batista whispered. His voice sounded rushed from the heat between the both of them. "Not only are you gorgeous, but you do a fantastic job at kissing."

"I appreciate the compliment, Dave." Rose answered. She tried to catch her breath as she looked down at him. "If I am so good at kissing, how was Melina? I remember watching the episode where her and you had a little bit of a make out session yourself in your locker room."

"That was just for the story at the time." Lowering her down on her feet, he cast her a sensual smirk as he took a few steps back. "Besides...you are the only one that I am wanting now."

_I hope that with all of my heart that this is not a dream. Oh please let this really be happening to me now!_ She lowered her eyes down to the buttons on his shirt, and watched his hands undoing them, revealing his chiseled chest and abs. Rose blinked her gaze a bit, surprised at seeing his muscles up close and personal. She reached out, and moved her hands across his chest, letting her fingers dance over every ripple of muscle he had. Her ears caught the sound of him growling a bit. Looking up to him, she found him staring at her, hungrily.

"May I have the honor of undressing you, Rose?" Batista asked. He breathed a bit heavily as he stood before her, burning with desire for her.

"You may." She whispered. A soft breath escaped her lips as her body was lifted up in the air. She looked back towards his face to see him looking at her with the same want that she could feel coming from him in the restaurant. Holding the stare, Rose noticed her body to be laying on something very soft and silky. She removed her eyes from his, and looked over the black and red silk covers that lied on top of the large king size bed. Her eyes moved back up, and found him to be standing to the side of the bed. Moving her gaze down, Rose watched his hands taking off his shoes and undoing the zipper on his slacks. Her eyes widened in surprise as his pants dropped with his boxers, revealing his hardened, erect penis. Oh my god! He is huge! I don't know if he will be able to fit inside me! Panic started to creep inside her mind. She needed him badly, but she was unsure if he could fit inside of her body. Lifting up her head, Rose forced herself to swallow a lump down her throat as she watched him. "D-dave," she said, "I don't know if you will be able to fit inside of me. Y-you might be too big for me."

"We will see if that is the case, Rose." Smiling, Batista moved himself on the bed. He eased himself between her legs, and slipped his hands up to the top button of her denim shirt dress.

Rose watched him slide each of her buttons through the slots until the last one was out. She looked up at him as he pushed the sides of her dress away from her body and off of her arms. Her ears listened to her dress hit the floor. With only her white lace bra and white lace panties on her body, she managed to kick her denim flats off of her feet since they were still on her. "One more thing, Dave...I...I am still a virgin."

"You haven't had sex yet?

"N-no." Rose bowed her head, ashamed of herself for not having lost her virginity. She had a feeling that he would kick her out of the room since she never had sex with another man before this very moment. The sensation of his hand on her chin caused her to lift up her head, and lock her eyes on his.

"I am glad that you are letting me be the first man to ever touch you like this." Batista showed her a look that was not of lust or desire, but one that was of pure, unconditional love for her. "I will promise to be as gentle as I can be."

Nodding her head, she showed him a similar smile in his direction from where she remained on the bed underneath his body. She knew that he was the one. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he was the person for her to lose her virginity to. Feeling a slight breeze, her eyes looked down, and found her round, firm breasts to be fully exposed.

"Very nice."

She caught a glimpse of his hands moving on her breasts, fondling them. Closing her eyes, Rose leaned her head back and let out a soft moan from his hands touching her like no man had ever done before. Her body craved his touch like a drug addict craves their drugs. He was the greatest drug for her. She bit her bottom lip as her breasts were greeted by his mouth sliding over each one, licking her nipples. Another gasp escaped her mouth from his hands pulling her panties down her legs. She managed to lift her head, and turned her gaze down, watching him removed her panties from her body.

"Are you sure about this, Rose?" Batista asked, nervously. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes." Rose whispered. "I am ready for you, Dave." Her voice sound much like a breeze blowing through a treetop. "I need you so much."

"As I need you, Rose." Moving himself between her legs, he gave a gentle thrust, pushing his cock all the way inside of her tight pussy. A loud groan escaped his mouth from her tight, vise like vagina gripping his dick. "Oh my fucking god! You are so tight, Rose!"

She tried to control her breath as her back arched. Her hands dug into the covers for a few moments. Her body went into shock from his large cock having made its way inside of her vagina. Slowly, Rose eased her back to lie completely on the bed. She looked up to him as she caught her breath. "Well...you are so big, Dave!" She shouted, whispering.

"Are you ready for me to continue," Batista asked, "or do you need me to wait a moment for your body to relax to my shape?"

"I...I am fine." She brought her eyes to his eyes. Reaching up, her right hand caressed a side of his face, letting her fingertips dance across his skin. "I want you to make love to me, Dave."

"Your wish is my command."

Slowly, her body found his dick sliding in and out of her, gently. She moved her hands on his upper back, and pressed her fingers against his upper muscles. Closing her eyes, Rose leaned her head back. She found the pleasure rising within herself. Moans started to flood out of her mouth at him thrusting a little faster and harder inside of her body. Her fingers begun to dig deeper into his skin. "Oh my god." She whispered. Her breaths slipped out of her mouth harder and faster in heated heaves. Suddenly, the walls of her vagina started to tremble, alerting her that she was about to experience her first orgasm. "Dave," she whispered, "I can't hold it in. I am about to cum."

"Go ahead and cum, Rose." He whispered. His thrusts started to go faster and harder, desperately thrusting inside of her body. "I am going to cum as well. I want to feel you cum."

She opened her mouth, and let out a loud moan from feeling herself cumming for the first time in her life. Shortly, a gasp escaped her mouth in one of the moans due to feeling him cumming deep inside of her body. Her back arched, and her fingers dug deeply into his skin. Rose took a moment to calm herself down, and lower her hands to rest against his back. The exhaustion level inside of her body started to take her over. "That was...amazing..."

"Rest now, my love." Moving his dick out of her body, Batista lied down on the bed behind her body, and draped one of his arms around her body. "I will be here when you wake up."

_This is the best night of my life. I got to go backstage with Batista, I went out on a romantic date with him, and now I had the most amazing sex in my life with the man of my dreams. I don't know if anything else can top this night._ Closing her eyes, Rose drifted off to sleep with her lover sleeping behind her body.


End file.
